Isabella is S-MAD
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Phineas has really done it this time! Isabella is furious!
1. Chapter 1

Isabella is S/MAD?

I REGRET AND OWN NOTHING!

…...

Isabella was just relaxing in her bath when- BOOM! "What the-!?" shouted Isabella as she saw her bathroom get ripped to pieces. It was then she noticed the floor now at an incline...and the fact that her bathtub seemed to be quickly sliding toward the gaping hole in the wall that now led outside. NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Cried out Isabella as the tub slipped out the hole and shattered in the yard...just as a tour bus came by. "And if you look to your right, you'll see a naked girl on the lawn". Commented the tour guide. "Whoa! So there is! Shouted a tourist, let's all take pictures and laugh at her humiliation!" A humiliated Isabella covered herself as she desperately tried to get back into the house...

several humiliating viral video posts latter...

Isabella tied a towel around her as she headed to her room...only to find it in shambles! And phineas and ferb were there! "Come on ferb! We need to clean this up quickly!" Shouted phineas as he tried to clean up the mess caused by their wayward rocket. "P-phineas?" Asked a horrified Isabella. "GA**H**! Shouted phineas. Oh, Isabella! I'm sooooo, Sorry! We were flying a new prototype and then a bird got caught in our engine, which caused us to stall; and then we had to swerve out of the way of a low flying plane and- I'm just so sorry!" Isabella tried to pick up her hard earned uniform and patches...only for them to crumble to ashes..."Y-you ruined all of my stuff" said a Isabella as she tried to keep from crying. Appalled, phineas desperately tried to fix the situation. "Aw, man...I'm so sorry. Look, we'll do anything you want! Oh, hey! Pretend it's your birthday!" "It is my birthday!" snapped an irritated Isabella. "Wha- Oh geez, dang it ferb your usually on top of this!" Ferb quickly crunched the numbers..."Oh, dear. Said an embarrassed ferb. It would seem I forgot to factor leap years...my bad." Isabella sighed, "I-I think you guys should just go"... "Wha- but Isabella- I SAID GO! Shouted isabella- only to suddenly see phineas and ferb become very flustered. Isabella gave out a small sad sigh. "My towel fell off, didn't it?" Said Isabella in a resigned voice. "Er...yes?" said a reluctant phineas. The next five minutes were a bit of a blur for the boys. The next thing they knew they found themselves smashed into a brick wall 5 miles away from Isabelle's house...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella is S-Mad ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

AN: This chapter is a reward to MysterD47 for doing my challenge. Enjoy!

"So now it's been three days and Isabella still won't talk to us!" Shouts Phineas. His big sister Candace sighed. "Okay...I got an idea to smooth things over with her...but your REALLY not going to like it."

"I don't care! Whatever I have to do, I'll do it!" Exclaims Phineas.

Candace shrugs. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you...Go take a shower." Ferb and I should be ready when your done." Phineas thought the sudden request weird, but he obliged regardless...

Candace nodded at Ferb. "Right, let's get to it...

...

Phineas finished his shower...and went to grab a towel...only to find it gone...as was his clothes...

...

"So I have full control of the house?" Asked Isabella. Candace nodded. "Ferb automatized the whole thing...feel free to torment my naked brother to your hearts content..."

Isabella frowned. "And Phineas is okay with this?" She asked.

"He said he'd do whatever it took." Stated Candace Evenly.

Isabella smiled. "Good enough for me!" And turned to the controls to begin Phineas nightmare...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

Love me, flame me, review me


End file.
